


Nice Guys Finish Last

by Painfully_Attached



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painfully_Attached/pseuds/Painfully_Attached
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock has a crush on Brian and asks his friends for help. They decide it'd be best to change Brock completely, thinking it would help. During this period of time, Brock learns some important life lessons with the help of Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Guys Finish Last

This was such a stupid idea. I can't believe I let Tyler talk me into this.

"Brock, come on out!" Tyler yelled to me.

"I look stupid. This is a dumb idea and it won't work." I yelled to my group of 'friends' in the other room.

"Trust us Brock! We won't make fun of you! Just come out already!" Craig yelled back. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to my room where my friends were waiting to see me. I know they'll laugh, but I agreed to do this, and it might actually work. The plan is that I change into someone the complete opposite of me. Like Tyler. I have to dress different and act different in hopes that Brian will notice me and ask me out. Or, that I gain the courage and ask him out. Which ever comes first.

I saw the door to my room was opened so I strutted in all confident like Tyler would, and everyone looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, look in the mirror." Marcel said, pointing to the wall behind me. I turned around and almost gasped. I looked like a completely different person, and I liked it. I looked confident, I looked cool.

"This is crazy" I whispered, still in awe.

"Is this Brock we're looking at?" Evan wondered.

"You look like a stranger!" Jonathan yelled, laughing afterward.

"We're not done yet, boys." Tyler said matter of factly, "We've changed his look, now we have to change his personality."

"Why? I look great. I'm confident and I've been told I have a great personality, why change?" I said.

"You're too nice Brock. Nice guys finish last remember? You also have a sweet sense of humor. You have to have a douche sense of humor." Tyler told me. At this point, I turned around to face the guys. I don't see how changing my personality would help me win a guy, but these are the pros I guess. They're the ones with actual boyfriends.

"Are you sure this will help me with Brian?" I finally asked, questioning Tyler's logic.

"Of course it will! Who's the professional here?" Tyler said.

"Definetly not you. You have love all wrong." Craig said while folding his arms and looking at Tyler.

"It worked on you." Tyler replied smirking, making Craig blush a deep red, "Okay guys, let's get started!" Tyler said, walking toward me, while the rest of the guys followed. Of course I trusted these guys. They're my friends and have had way more experiences than me. And if this might help me with Brian, than its worth a shot.

 

 

Where is Brock? He's always early to school. Tyler would know. He's always the cause of these things.

"Hey, guys. Do you know where Brock is? He's always early so I was concerned." I asked Tyler and Evan. They just pointed to the door with smiles on their faces. I turned around but I didn't see Brock. I saw a guy in a black outfit, sunglasses and a smirk on his face, but I didn't see Brock. I was about to turn back around and confront Tyler and Evan again, when something on this mysterious figure caught my eye, his hair. It looks exactly like Brock's hair, but with gel in it? Brock never puts gel in his hair. He never dresses like, like Tyler. Wait, Tyler!

"Hey Brian, what's up?" Brock asked me. Now I know for sure Tyler did this. Brock hates it when people say, 'what's up?' I'll have to talk to him later.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked, my eyes following his footsteps until he sat at his seat. 

"Aw, ya know. I'm alright. You looking forward to class today?" He asked me. What in the world? What is he trying to do?

"I guess. School is better than prison." I replied, giving Tyler a death stare, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Why, because I'm here?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. What did Tyler do to him?

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and turned around, praying the teacher would hurry and get her butt in class.

"Okay." I heard Brock whisper sadly. Why is acting like this? I miss the old, sweet Brock who stuttered when he talked to me. Hopefully this isn't permanant.

"Class, I'll be your substitute for today. My name is Ms. Brown. Get your books out." The teacher said while walking into class. Thank god for a substitute. At least this day won't be a total bust.

I got out my books and waited for the teacher to begin. Today was going to be a long day.

"Hey, Brock wait up!" I yelled to him as he was walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Brian. I was just heading to lunch with the guys." He said just above a whisper.He looked worried, and regret was showing on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a second? This is important." "Oh, sure." "Great! Follow me" I told him as I lead us to an abandend hallway. Once there, I stopped and turned around to face Brock.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" "I mean this whole outfit you've got going on. You're acting different and I want to know why." "You wouldn't understand, Brian." "Of course I would understand, we're best friends Brock." I stated, which made him flinch a little. Weird.

"Look, Brian, I really should go the guys are probably waitin-" I grabbed his arm before he could turn away making him stare into my eyes.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I said sternly. He looked at me with anger in his eyes and jerked his arm out of my grasp.

"Fine, Brian! Since you have to know every little detail about my life, the reason I've been acting strange is because of my stupid crush on you! I asked the guys for advice and they decided to change me comepletly so I could impress you so you'll want to go out with me!" He finished, out of breathe and gasping for air.

"Brock I-I um." I stuttered, trying to find the right words. " I um, like you too."

 

"That is not how it went down." I said laughing.

"Well that's how I remember it" Brian said, putting his arm around my shoulder as I rolled my eyes.

"I was tired of your stuttering so I kissed you" I said matter-of-factly.

"That's how you guys got together? How boring!" Tyler said.

"Like your love story is any better!" I said, earing a fews ohh's from the group

"It totally is!" Tyler retorted, moving closer to Craig, if even possible.

"The best is obviously Jonathan's and mine." Evan said, getting the attention of his boyfriend.

"Oh, right. Sex on the beach, soo romantic." Marcel said, making the group laugh and Jonathan go red.

"It wasn't on the beach!" "Close enough!' "Whatever!"

"Our's is the best" Brian whispered to me, making me smile. Even if it took years to get here, I don't think I would rather have it any other way. Brian with his arm around me as we're surrounded by our friends on Tyler's crappy couch made me realize this. Crazy right? 

"It really is" I whispered back as I looked at my arguing friends. Nice guys may finish last for some races, but for the races that matter, they get first place.

**Author's Note:**

> That took longer than expected to finish.  
> If you read the first part of my series, "The Worst, Yet Best, Summer Ever" chapter 2 should be out soon but I can't promise anything.  
> Hope you have a great day and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
